Más que solo amistad
by shinrie-chan
Summary: ¿Qué sucedió después de que el kairoshuu con su nuevo integrante, Miharu, Fueran a la academia Alya?


**Más que solo amistad**

** Nabari No Ou**

* * *

Todo había terminado en la aldea de Kouga, Miharu había logrado su objetivo: "conseguir el pergamino de esa aldea".

Aunque para conseguirlo yoite se había sacrificado y ahora yacía inconsciente en la cama del hospital del grupo Kairoshuu. Yukimi se había retirado para informar de lo sucedido en la academia Alya al líder del grupo. Raikou y Miharu se encontraban en la habitación donde yacía Yoite; los ninjas médicos ya lo habían tratado, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que despertara.

Miharu miraba fijamente a Yoite, Raikou notó cierta preocupación en el rostro de Miharu a pesar de que el menor nunca demostraba sus emociones, en ello se parecían Yoite y Miharu. Colocó una mano en su hombro.

_-No es tu culpa- _dijo el pelirrosa con voz amable y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Miharu pasó su mirada a Raikou y sonrió.

_-Aun no puede usar el shinrabanshou, ella no me escucha, no sale cuando la llamo…yoite…él está así por defenderme, ¿y aún así dices que no es mi culpa?-_dijo Miharu mirando serio al peli rosa dejando la sonrisa que antes le había mostrado.

Raikou no sabía cómo consolar a aquel niño, sabía a la perfección lo que sentía ya que Gau era parecido a él en ese aspecto, miró hacia otra dirección.

_-Miharu, aun si supieras como defenderte, yoite no hubiese querido que te dañaran-_respondió raikou sonriéndole amablemente, en ese instante yukimi entró por la puerta.

_-Niño, el jefe quiere verte-_dijo el rubio haciéndole señales con la mano para que se moviera. Raikou quitó su mano del hombro del menor y se apartó de su camino. Miharu salió del cuarto.

Yukimi se acercó a yoite, le miró un momento y sonrió.

-_¿Cuándo dejó de ser un gato obediente?-_se preguntó a si mismo sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

Raikou le miró molesto, ya que no era correcto fumar en la habitación de un paciente.

-_Yukimi-san, si desea fumar hágalo fuera de la habitación-_dijo raikou con voz seria abriendo la puerta indicándole con la mano que saliera.

Yukimi miró de mala manera a raikou, le dio una calada al cigarro y salió de la habitación dejando humo en ella.

Raikou suspiró pesadamente, no comprendía a ese sujeto, sentía que no era sincero consigo mismo.

Tomó asiento en una silla cercana a la cama donde yacía yoite y se puso a leer una revista que había encontrado en el buró.

Unos minutos después escuchó un sonido, dejó la revista y miró a yoite. Este había abierto los ojos y miraba el techo desorbitado, yoite pasó su mirada a raikou.

-_Miharu… ¿Dónde está Miharu?-_preguntó susurrando pero con voz firme y desesperada a la vez.

Raikou se levantó de la silla y se acercó a yoite.

_-Miharu fue llamado por el jefe, debe regresar dentro de poco, sigue descansando-_respondió raikou dejando la revista en el lugar de donde la tomó.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, Miharu había terminado de hablar con el jefe, no estaba muy contento ya que le habían quitado el pergamino. Entró a la habitación.

-_Miharu…-_dijo yoite en voz baja tratando de sentarse en la cama, raikou le ayudó a sentarse.

Miharu miró a yoite, lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, enseguida corrió a él y lo abrazó en la cama. Raikou aprovechó el momento para salir de la habitación y dejarlos solos.

-_Creí que nunca despertarías-_dijo Miharu entre sollozos aferrándose al cuello de yoite el cual le rodeó con sus brazos.

-_te hice una promesa, no moriré hasta que tú puedas borrar mi existencia-_dijo yoite al oído del menor .Miharu sonrió, sabía que lograr aquel objetivo sería imposible ya que ella no le hacía caso cuando le llamaba, pero quería mantener la esperanza de lograrlo algún día antes de que el Kira matase a yoite.

_-Yoite, ¿me disculpas?- _preguntó Miharu separándose de yoite, el le miró sin comprender.

-_¿disculparte?, ¿Por qué debería?, no has hecho nada que merezca que te disculpes-_respondió yoite mirándole a los ojos.

Miharu sonrió, bajó la mirada y acercó su rostro al de yoite uniendo sus labios en un cálido beso. Yoite se sorprendió mas no hizo nada para separarlo.

Miharu aprovechó que no le empujaba ni nada para recostarlo nuevamente en la cama y profundizar el beso.

Yoite se sonrojó levemente, después de todo aquel era su primer beso además de que era la primera vez que su corazón latía con tal fuerza que pareciera que en algún momento se podía salir de su pecho.

Miharu se separó de yoite, sonrió nuevamente.

_-quiero estar siempre a tu lado-_dicho esto Miharu nuevamente se apoderó de los labios de yoite, yoite no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquello era muy extraño, quería separarlo pero su cuerpo y su mente no se ponían de acuerdo.

Miharu separó su boca de la del mayor, bajó a su cuello y deposito unos suaves besos en el mientras que su mano derecha se paseaba por las caderas del mismo, acariciándolas. Yoite emitió un leve gemido, se tapó la boca enseguida.

_-Miharu…¿Qué haces?...detente-_dijo yoite mirando a Miharu con los ojos semi abiertos, el menor pasó de las caderas de yoite hacia su parte baja, acarició su miembro con delicadeza haciendo que yoite emitiera otro gemido.

Miharu pasó por alto la petición del mayor, del cuello bajó hacia su clavícula y con la mano libre desabotonó la camisa de yoite. Yoite no podía moverse, no sabía qué hacer, aquello le estaba haciendo sentir extraño pero no podía apartarse.

Miharu desabotonó la camisa del mayor por completo y comenzó a depositar delicados besos en el pecho de este, su otra mano ya en el miembro empalmado del mayor lo acariciaba delicadamente haciendo que yoite emitiera mas gemidos.

_-Miharu…¿Qué pasa contigo?...este no eres…no eres tu-_preguntó yoite entre gemidos pero Miharu no respondió nada, solo seguía acariciándolo y cada vez bajando mas el camino de sus besos hasta llegar a la parte inferior de yoite.

Quitó el pantalón que estorbaba para dejar al descubierto la virilidad del mayor, se relamió los labios y tomó aquel miembro palpitante entre sus manos.

Yoite no hallaba que hacer, aquello le gustaba pero no era normal, hasta el sabia que dos hombres no era lo tradicional y no estaba bien visto por la sociedad.

_-Miharu para!...deja de…ah…-_su frase fue cortada por la sensación de la lengua de Miharu en su miembro. Miharu besó la punta de la virilidad de yoite para después lamerla de arriba abajo y luego ponerla en su boca.

Yoite se aferró con las manos a las sabanas, no podía hablar debido al placer que sentía y a los gemidos que inundaban su boca.

Miharu mientras succionaba delicadamente pero con habilidad el miembro de yoite su otra mano se dirigió a la boca del mismo adentrándose en ella y jugando con su lengua.

Yoite lamió los dedos de Miharu; Miharu dejó el miembro del mayor y llevó los dedos lubricados hacia la entrada de este, acarició con delicadeza y adentró uno.

-_Miharu...¿que haces?...eso…eso-_Miharu lo calló apoderándose de su boca, mientras su otra mano libre se movía de arriba abajo en el miembro de yoite. Yoite gemía en la boca de Miharu, ambos se separaron.

-_relájate-_ susurró Miharu al oído de yoite, para luego sacar los dedos de la entrada del mayor.

_-¿Qué…que harás?-_preguntó yoite respirando agitadamente. Miharu sonrió . Yoite se asusto levemente, por primera vez en su vida de aquella sonrisa. Miharu desabrochó su pantalón y bajó su ropa interior.

Miharu acomodó las piernas de yoite para darle espacio y enseguida penetró al mayor sin aviso.

Yoite emitió un leve grito. Miharu ignoró aquel grito y simplemente le besó nuevamente. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás con gran maestría mientras yoite se aferraba a el del cuello. Miharu seguía embistiendo mientras su otra mano se encargaba de la parte baja de yoite.

Ambos se separaron del beso, yoite gemía una y otra vez, aquel dolor que había sentido al principio ya no lo sentía, ahora era un placer inundando su cuerpo, que le recorría por todas partes. Miharu seguía embistiendo cada vez más rápido hasta que ambos terminaron.

El abdomen de yoite se había manchado por aquel líquido blanco que salió de su miembro, mientras que Miharu se había corrido en el interior de yoite. Ambos sonrieron. Yoite se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Miharu no era simple amistad, si no que era algo que nunca había sentido, era…amor.

Horas más tarde Raikou entró al cuarto encontrándose a los dos durmiendo plácidamente, se impactó al ver tal escena. Yoite y Miharu estaba abrazados ambos desnudos y con la sabana hasta la cintura. Yukimi entró a la habitación también

_-Raikou, yoite ya…-_raikou se puso enfrente de él y le tapó los ojos.

_-Yukimi-sempai…será mejor venir después, ambos están dormidos, vámonos-_dicho esto empujó a yukimi fuera de la habitación.


End file.
